


The First of the Three

by corporates



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: It was 11pm, M/M, New Labour, Probably a waste of your time, Probably half drunk!Tony, Stupid stupid fluff, Who started that?, Why do people do that exclamation mark thing?, ok?, otp, stupid fluff, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporates/pseuds/corporates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely nothing incredible. I couldn't get to sleep as I had this in my head, so I wrote it down.<br/>Don't let the title fool you; I doubt I'll make this into a short series or some shit. It's just a reference to something. Kudos to you if you work it out.<br/>(Literally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of the Three

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I have more interesting things in the works. I promise.

"Hey... Hey, Gorrrdonn..."  
"Hmmm," Gordon murmurs, not opening his eyes.  
"Gordon!" Tony whispers, louder this time, but still Gordon ignores him. That is, until Tony's hands find their way up to his face and he pokes Gordon on the cheek. "I knoooww you're awake..." His words are barely comprehensible; his voice rough and slurred.  
"Hmph," Gordon grunts in disapproval but doesn't give in, despite how hot he finds that voice. Tony's fingers flick at Gordon's mouth and his thumb brushes across it, until Tony's fingers are replaced by soft lips and Gordon gets a face full of (very-early) morning-breath. In protest, Gordon opens his left eye which of course has no effect on his actual vision; it all still looks dark to him.  
Tony leans back and chuckles quietly. "Nice try." His hands are back on Gordon's face again and his nose is too. The tip of Tony's nose presses against Gordon's cheek with increasing force, which causes Gordon to finally let up and open his other eye. He was never going to be able to get back to sleep with that on his face.  
"Whadd'ya want?" He rumbles.  
"I love you," Tony whispers, kissing him before settling back down against his chest.  
Gordon pauses. He stares at the younger man curled up around him. "That's all you woke me up for?"  
"Mmm..."  
Gordon blinks. "That's pathetic."  
 _That's so sweet._ He feels a rush of affection for Tony and can't help nuzzling into his hair, wondering if his boyfriend will remember any of this in the (later) morning.


End file.
